Another Girl
by theuali
Summary: When Ryo tells Rika how he really feels about her what will she do? Will she be able to return those feelings or is she to scared to admit how she feels?
1. Why can't you see that?

Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and never will own Digimon I only own the storylines I put them into...and if I decide to put some knew characters in then obviously

I own them so don't steal my characters without my permission...though I'm sure you won't...wow...this is a long disclaimer

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Why can't you see that…..?**

"Rika! Wake up honey! You're going to miss out on the whole summer vacation!" Rika's mother, Rumiko, yelled to her daughter from the kitchen.

It was the first day of summer vacation and all the tamers had made plans to meet at the park at 3:00, and Rika was the only one that wasn't too thrilled about going and seeing all of them. It wasn't that she didn't want to see her friends she just didn't want to see a certain so called "Legendary Tamer".

Rika just rolled over onto her stomach and pulled the covers back up over her head and tried to get back to sleep, but apparently the world was determined to wake her up because Rumiko walked into her room with the phone saying that Jeri wanted to talk to her. Rika sat up and took the phone from her mother and put it up to her ear. "Hello?" As Rika said that her mom walked out.

"Rika are you coming or what? It's almost 3:30." Jeri stated without even saying hello. Jeri had gotten a lot better since the D-reaper incident and was now almost always happy.

"Sorry I must have slept in. I'll get ready and be there soon." Rika said without much enthusiasm.

"All right we'll wait, and besides Ryo hasn't gotten here yet either so I guess we kinda have to" Jeri replied

"Okay I'll see you guys in a bit" Rika said before hanging up and thanking God that Ryo wasn't there yet. _I hope that he's not going to be there at all today_

After a few minutes Rika got out of bed and decided to get ready, and as soon as she walked out the door she heard the very last voice she wanted to hear at that moment.

"Hey pumpkin! It's about time you got up we're really late"

Rika looked over at him wondering why in the world he was there at her house….waiting for her. "What do you want Akiyama"

"I came to walk you to the park. A Girl should never go out by herself" Ryo smiled as innocently as possible.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking myself to the park! I don't need you protecting me, Ryo" was the only reply he got from her, before she started to walk away.

Ryo quickly caught up to her and started walking beside her. "Oh come on Rika you can't be cold-hearted all the time. You have a softer side and I know it."

"Uh-huh" Rika said ignoring him.

"And don't think you ignoring me is gonna get me to leave Ruki"

"My name is Rika only my grandma is allowed to call me Ruki so please don't ever say that again" Ruki said flatly trying to ignore him looking at her.

They walked in silence until they got to the park when Ryo grabbed her hand and started to walk quickly to where the others were waiting for them.

"Ryo! What the hell are you doing! Let go of my hand this instant!" Rika yelled at him which got all of the other tamers attention.

Ryo let go of her hand as soon as they were within feet of the others when it didn't really matter any more, and Rika glared at him angrily.

"Rika you know you wanted me to hold your hand" Ryo said sending her his trademark grin.

"Not even in your dreams, Ryo" Rika said angrily.

Jeri looked at both of them and smiled "I think it's so cute when you two fight it's almost like you two are a couple!"

"I would never go out with him!" Rika yelled at her friend "I'd go out with goggle-head over there before I even thought of dating this freak!"

Ryo put on a fake hurt-look "Sometimes you can be so cruel Rika"

"Put a sock in it I wasn't talking to you"

"Yeah I love you too, Wildcat"

"I never said I love you"

"You just did"

"Well I didn't mean it"

"Sure you didn't"

"Shut up"

"No"

"Fine but I came to hang out with my friends so don't think I'm gonna be spending time with you"

"Well I'm spending time with you"

"No….your not"

"Why not"

"Because I said so that's why!"

"Okay are you two done now?" Henry asked

"Yes I'm done talking to him"" Rika replied

"Well I guess I'm done to then" Ryo said smiling at Rika

"Okay good now that their done maybe we can actually have some fun…So what do you all want to do on our first day of summer vacation" Henry smiled

"Well we could go to the fair if you guys want to" Jeri suggested

Takato smiled at Jeri "That's a good idea today's the last day of the fair and we didn't get to go any other day 'cause of school. So we can go today"

Rika sighed thinking of who she was gonna end up having to spend time with since Takato and Jeri were obviously spending the whole time together and Henry and Alice were gonna Hang out the whole time so that just left her an Ryo.

"What are you waiting for, Wildcat, we're gonna lose the others if you don't start following them instead of sitting there daydreaming"

Without even waiting for him to finish his sentence Rika started to follow the others to where the fair was being held.

Ryo once again caught up to her and was walking beside her. "So since all of the others future couples are hanging out I guess we're gonna have to spend the whole time together!" Ryo said cheerily.

"Great" was Rika's only reply

"Well don't sound so happy about it"

"Okay….I won't"

Ryo looked over at her out of the corner of his eye and kinda smiled. She was so pretty. She was the only girl that seemed like he didn't matter. Maybe that was why he liked her so much or maybe it was because he knew that she really did like him but she was too scared to admit it.

_I should tell her how I feel. She might feel the same way about me and I'll never know if I don't try._

Rika noticed him smiling at her "What are you smiling about? Or don't I want to know?"

"I'm not sure…do you want to know?"

_What is he thinking about…? _

"Rika I want to tell you something"

"I'm not sure I really want to know what it is"

"You might want to know…"

"Well what is it?"

Just as Ryo was about to tell her Jeri ran up to them asking what was talking them so long to catch up.

Rika replied "Sorry he was talking to me about something"

"About what?" Jeri asked.

"I don't know he didn't tell me" Rika said as she looked over at him "well? What were you going to say, Ryo?"

"Huh? Oh um…nothing important it can wait" Ryo smiled

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for the first chapter I guess. This is my very first fan-fic so free to flame but try and be nice about it. Also if you have any idea's for the story please tell me your ideas because I'm kinda just typing this off the top of my head and don't have any major plans for this.

Please review!

Theuali


	2. Always Have and Always Will

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon…darn it…

**Always Have and Always Will**

"Well okay then let's get going before we loose the others!" Jeri said as clueless as possible.

"Alrighty then" Rika said actually kinda looking forward to doing something other than sit at home playing video games. All three of them started running to catch up to the others, and as they were Running Rika's hand brushed against Ryo's. Whether she did it on purpose or not he didn't know.

After they got to the fairgrounds they all decided to split up and meet the others later in the day. So as Rika and Ryo expected they got stuck together.

"Well if I have to spend the day with you I might as well try and make the best of it" Rika said in a less angry tone than normal.

"If you want we can split up too and just meet up when the others do" Ryo said not wanting to ruin her day.

"No it's okay" Replied Rika to his surprise. "So what do you want to do first?"

"Well we can see if they have a tunnel of love" Ryo smiled

"Hey I said I didn't mind hanging out with you I didn't say you could hit on me, Akiyama"

"Okay I'll try to stop myself" He smiled.

"So what were you going to tell me earlier, Ryo?"

"Oh right….you'll find out later"

"……………okay then..."

"In the meantime lets try and find something fun to do" Ryo said as he started to walk away looking for something to do.

Rika paused for a second then started to follow him. "So where do you want to go?"

They hung out for the whole time and had forgotten to meet up with the others because they were actually having a lot of fun together.

By the time they realized what time it was the fair was closing and they had to leave anyway.

They both started on their way home and since Rika's house was on his way home he decided he should walk with her to her house.

"So did you have fun today, Rika" Ryo smiled

"Actually yes I did but don't think I'm gonna continue spending this much time with you so don't get used to it, Ryo"

"Okay but as long as you had fun I'm happy"

They walked in silence all the way to Rika's house when she stopped and looked over at him.

"So now what was that thing you were trying to tell me before Jeri came over?"

Ryo looked up at her and stopped walking "Oh yeah that…well I just wanted to tell you that..." Ryo hesitated

"…………..tell me…..what?" Rika said waiting for him to finish.

As Ryo kinda looked away "I just wanted to say that…that…" He looked back over at her and kinda smiled nervously "I love you…I always have and always will….."

Rika just stood there looking at him with a kinda surprised look on her face.

"Well see ya, wildcat" Ryo quickly started to walk away but Rika grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Wait a second Ryo…"

Ryo looked back at her wondering what she was going to say to something like that because he knew that she couldn't possibly like him like he did her.

Rika let go of his hand and kinda smiled before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, Pretty Boy" After she said that she turned and walked through the gate that went to her yard.

Ryo stood there for a second and smiled. started once again on his way home wondering if Rika would continue to act like she did at the fair and if he might be able to steal a kiss from her without getting kicked in the balls.

The next morning Rika was woke up the irritating clatter of the phone ringing.

_Why does mom always have to have the most irritating ring for the phone…?_

Rika Reached over and grabbed the phone off of the stand next to her bed and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey…..Rika?" Replied an oddly familiar sounding voice.

"…who is this?" Rika said a bit confused on who was calling her.

"This is Ryo."

"Oh….hi" was Rika's response as she rolled over onto her back to get more comfortable.

"Hey uh…I was wondering…there's a dance tonight and…well most of the others are going and they didn't really think you'd want to go but I figured I'd ask you and see….but…do you want to go to the dance…if you don't want to dance then…we can just…hang out…..if you want to…"

"Sure I'll go. It might be fun and besides anything's better than listening to my mom ramble on about her modeling." Rika smiled.

"Okay well it starts at 7:00 and ends at 11:00 so I'll see you around seven then? You still have four hours to get ready."

"Alright….wait…..it's already 3:00?"

"Yeah…I think you have a problem with sleeping in, Ruki" Ryo smiled remembering how she hated being called that.

"Once again don't call me Ruki" Rika said before hanging up on him and dialing Jeri's phone number.

"Hello? Kato residence"

"Hey Jeri it's me…are you going to the dance with goggle-head?" Rika asked had knowing right away that Jeri had answered the phone.

"Sure am. Why? Are you coming?"

"I was thinking about it…Ryo just called and asked me if I wanted to go with him since Henry's obviously going with Alice and you're going with Takato."

"Well you have four hours to decide what you're gonna wear and get ready. If you want I can help you decide"

"Alright do you want to come over or should I drag my dresser and closet over to your house?"

"Hmm…well I don't feel like going anywhere so can you drag them over here?" Jeri laughed.

"Alright I'll get right on that...seriously get your butt over here and help decide what to wear" Rika said being serious again because she only had four hours to figure out what she was gonna wear and what she was gonna do with her hair and to get ready and make sure it didn't look like crap.

"Alright I'll be there in a couple of minutes"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Rika was arranging her clothes on her bed trying to decide what would look best there was a knock on her front door.

Rika ran out to answer the door and found Jeri standing there with a huge tub of make-up that she was going to completely torture Rika with.

"Alright Rika lets get started" Jeri smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 6:57 and Rika was waiting for Jeri to finish cutting her hair when there was yet another knock on the door.

"All done!" Jeri said proud of herself. "I'll go get the door and see who it is."

Jeri rushed over to the door and opened it to see Ryo standing there.

"Oh…hi…Jeri. What are you doing here?" He asked

"I was just helping Rika with her make-up" she smiled

"Oh well is she ready?" He asked wondering why Rika would want to put on make-up since he thought she was so pretty without it.

"Hey Ryo" Rika smiled as she walked over to the door in her tight leather pants and short black spaghetti-strap shirt.

Ryo just stood there staring at her for a minute before finally coming back to reality and saying kinda quietly. "Well…..we……we really should get going…."

"Yeah we should. Jeri are you meeting up with Takato at his house or are you two meeting at the dance?" Rika asked looking over at her.

"I'm meeting him down at his house so I'll leave my things here until after the dance. I'll see you two later" Jeri waved as she walked out of the house and started for Takato's.

"Alright Ryo lets get going we don't want to be late now do we?" Rika smiled beautifully as they both started to head for the dance.

If either had put much thought into it they might have realized this was the first of many dates they would go on with each other. Maybe they didn't want to know that was gonna happen. Maybe they didn't want to believe it could change. Or maybe...just maybe they would soon realize how much the other really means to them.

Until then they were content pretending they only wanted to be friends, but maybe the dance would change their attitude.

­------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short chapter again I know I'm sorry I wanted to write more for this but I figured this would be as good a time to stop as ever. I'm not sure what I want to do with the next chapter so I'm open to ideas for the dance. Once again flames are welcome but only if you add some helpful criticism with it to help the story to improve.

_Flamekitty84:_ Thanks for the review sis I'll try and work on Ryo's 'obsession'. smiles

_Shadowking160: _Hey did I update soon enough for you? Well like I said in my profile I'll update as soon as possible and turns out I got bored again so here you go! Chapter two! Thanks for the review!

_TheFoxGirlKitsune: _Thanks for reading and reviewing! It's greatly appreciated. Without reviewers I wouldn't continue this story so thanks in helping me write this!


End file.
